Isolated In Others
by OneLife-LiveIt
Summary: Monologue. Quite OOC. AU.When Rachel starts to feel her friends are abandoning her, she immediately closes in so as to avoid hurt. But when she realises it has been her friends that protected her from hurt since her father what will she do?


Summary: Monologue. Quite OOC. AU.

When Rachel starts to feel her friends are abandoning her, she immediately closes in so as to avoid hurt. But when she realises it has been her friends that protected her from hurt since her father what will she do?

BB/Rae, Rob/Star, KF/Jinx.

Rachel Roth Raven - 17 ½

Garfield Logan Beastboy - 18

Kori Anders Starfire - 17 ¾

Richard Grayson Robin - 19

Victor Stone Cyborg - 20

Tara Markov Terra - 18

Wally West Kid Flash - 20

Jennifer Hex Jinx - 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else used in this story, can't make it clearer than that.

* * *

**Scene - It's afternoon. A slim black haired woman is sat down on a bed in a _very _pink room. She seems tense.**

He says I need to lighten up. Lighten up! He knows I don't like to talk about my past, he knows I don't like to get to close to people but I know the only reason he said that was because of _Tara. _I don't trust her, and it's not because she waltzed in here making everyone like her. Not to mention Gar's head-over-heels in love with her. Not that I care…right?

This room is far too pink, but I guess Kori has the right to decorate her own bedroom. She's at work at the moment, they all go to work this time in the day; leaving me with Gar. Not that he doesn't have a job; if you can call acting a real job. He's not around though. I tried a couple of minutes to see what the boys wanted for dinner…'coz knowing them they'll use the keys they've stolen over the past few months and let themselves in. But he wasn't in, not like he normally is…

I'll have to repaint this room when Kori moves into Richard's; the colour just annoys me. She hasn't actually told me yet but I overheard him talking to that Jen girl downstairs. Even Tara knows, I can tell by that smirk on her face when she's looked at me the past couple of days…why would they tell her and not me? I'm starting to wonder if I did something wrong…

* * *

**Scene - It's evening. It's the kitchen. Rachel is clearing up after dinner; it's the remains of what appears to be pizza…**

She told me today, I was happy to her face and everything that came with it. But inside I felt…I don't even know why, she's only going across the hall for Gods sake. Just an extra ten steps to talk to her.

------

------

------

I could tell she felt guilty…I've always been able to sense people's emotions well. She said,

"I still want to be good friends; and we shall have the girls night in; and the arguments over furnishings…and the late night heart-to-hearts!" She only stopped for breath twice. I said,

" I know that Kori, I'm really not angry; it's about time Richard took a big step in your relationship." I think she wanted to say more but she only nodded and left the flat, presumably to talk to Richard. I know it was stupid but when the door shut it seemed to… I don't know… clang. Like I was in jail and visiting hours were over.

------

------

------

I cried when she left. I haven't cried since I was 12 and my sire started to…do stuff to me. Yet I cried, just collapsed in the middle of the living room 'white-as-snow' carpet. I had lost track of time when I felt someone hug me from behind until the tears stopped. I said,

" I didn't hear you come in." He said,

"I've always been quiet." I asked,

"Why are you here?" He said,

"To help a friend after her roommate moves out." I turned round to face him; his arms still round my neck.

" Shouldn't you be with Tara?" I asked him. He said,

"Some things are more important" and then he smiled. I should've smiled back; I regret that now. Instead I got up and started cooking pizza whilst he busied himself with my cat. He knew though, and I love him for it.

Flashback:

She walked in like she owned the place. We were round Vic and Gars for a change. I remember that Vic and Richard were on the game station all the while arguing over which was better: Vic's car or Rick's motorbike. Kori was in the kitchen trying to cook some of her odd recipes and I was reading in the armchair, a basic day. Then He brought in Her. He said,

"Dudes…and dudettes, this is Tara. My girlfriend." She just flicked her too-blonde hair and smiled sweetly. And then the normalcy of the day was lost.

* * *

**Scene - It's morning. A dark bedroom. Rachel is sitting in front of the vanity mirror brushing her hair.**

That was three months ago, and still every things messed up. But only in my eyes. You see, the boys play their games and chat to us, and Kori still cooks and shops. And Tara does it with them. Instead of me.

------

------

------

I haven't seen Dusty in a while, I let her wander in and out when she wants to. She's my cat you know yet she spends half her time round everyone else's. I went to Richards today. Well I suppose it would be Richard-and-Kori's now. She's been living there for about a week now, it used to be serious and bland- totally Richard. Now it looks lived-in.

But I guess she does that to people, she saved me. Even gave me friends. I felt no need for them when I was younger; now I'd die without them, didn't even like Kori back then I remember. But she pushed until I let her in. Then she did the same to everyone else. We all didn't have friends back then. Richard was too closed and private, Gar had to be home-schooled due to his parents being who they are. I'm not sure why Vic didn't; any time I ask he goes into mutterings about a crash.

------

------

------

See that's what I don't get, we all worked so hard to be with each other and find flats next to each other; but Tara doesn't even try. She just is friends with them all like it's no biggie.

I cannot believe, now I know why she didn't try, SHE DIDN'T CARE! I saw her with that Wilson guy, kissing him! That little slut is going behind Gar's back, she probably just wanted to tell her friends she was dating Garfield Logan, son of famous actor Mark Logan.

I've got to admit it doesn't seem such a big deal to me, not to any of us really. Rick's adopted by a millionaire; Kori's even royal. Be it that her principality was absorbed before she was born. Vic's parents are in the diamond business and my Father has a reputation as a lawyer. It's why we've got such good flats actually.

I'd rather him not be though. True I get money off him but it's only for my silence. He knows if I let my childhood slip, or even someone else does, he'll have a big lawsuit on his hands and his business would be ruined. But you can't change the past, I just gloat over the fact Tara's a waitress.

-------

-------

-------

I meant to tell him, let him down gently and all that, but he was so happy. When I walked into his flat he was singing along to the radio and he caught me up in his dance around the room. He said ,

" Tara said she loved me today…how great is she?" I said,

"When did she tell you?" He said,

"Just now, before she left." And I couldn't answer.

I played along for about half an hour. He was amazed, never seen me that willing to be happy. He told me whilst we were making a pillow fort, that's when I made my excuses and left. Tara cheated on him and lied about her feelings but I'm wondering if she's the lesser of two evils. I can still hear them now, partying. The other three came home and set up the speakers. I feigned sleep; put my head in my pillow so they wouldn't see my tears.

* * *

**Scene - It's early morning, really early. The clock is flashing 2:14. It's now the sitting room and the TV's on. We don't see Rachel until she walks in from outside on the balcony and slumps against the wall.**

I spilled tomato soup on my carpet today, big red stain there now. Vic commented on it when he came round with Richard and Kori. Gar stayed in his flat. Won't look at me now.

Oh, did I not tell you. Well Tara came clean, whoop-de-do for honesty and all that. Except there was a selfish reason behind it, rather than any sense of guilt. Apparently she saw me when I stumbled in on her and her boss. Wanted to tell him before I did.

-------

-------

-------

I walked into the flat all ready to play along with his party and he was standing in the middle of the floor, staring at the wall. Still a mess from his party though, he looked like he'd stopped it suddenly. He said,

" Tara broke up with me." I said nothing and he continued.

" She was with another guy the same time she was with me." I just looked at my feet.

"She said you knew." I could feel the back of my eyes prickling and stepped forward.

-------

-------

-------

He hit me.

He looked so angry, I've never seen him that mad before. Everything's a blur after that.

I think he left quickly but I can't actually remember much until Vic came home. According to him I was on the floor, leaning against their fridge in the midst of a breakdown. Wonderful. He actually had to call the others for help as I wouldn't let him move me to my flat. They took care of me until I started thinking rationally a couple of hours ago. Gar told them the story. I stayed inside my bedroom.

And I locked the door.

I've only ever had my heart broken once and that was by a crush.

I'd thought I'd locked that as well.

_Flashback:_

_He said, _

_"Come on people we have 17 minutes only before we go now get dressed!" Vic and Richard were fighting over the keys while Gar was dressed up in tux pleading with the. I left the privacy of the bathroom and walked out to cheers. Twirling I glanced over at him. He said,_

_"You look stunning Rae! You're my angel" I said,_

_"Thankyou! And you're my...lucky penny." He smiled and pulled a penny out of his pocket. He said,_

* * *

**Scene: It's evening. We're in the pink room again but it's empty apart from a rug. Rachel's laid out on it flipping a coin.**

It's been a week, a whole week and I've only seen Gar once. He was getting the mail. He didn't seem mad, just upset. Then again; I thought Wally seemed a bit quiet when I saw him today. Impossible. He's always smiling, always on the go. Don't know how Jen puts up with him.

------

------

------

I've been getting on quite well actually considering. the guys and Kori spend half their time round here and half their time across the hall. Even Dusty senses the tension and spends most her days on my lap whilst I read a book. According to Kori, Gar feels guilty about hitting me; just not why.

I'm fine, just can't believe it. I think he's joking around; like he normally does. And then he'll bring that lucky penny back through the door. But that's impossible.

I've got the penny, just not the heart of it.

* * *

**Scene - It's morning. We're inside the living room again. Rachel is sat in the middle of the sofa, tear tracks down her face. It's sunny outside, which is a contrast to herself.**

It's funny how your life can change in such a short time...take Wally for example. He found out Jen was pregnant yesterday. We were arguing on the street, I'd finally snapped about his silence.

Tara told him that I'd told her to go after some one else. I don't care right now- but I yelled back then. He got fed up and stepped out into the road.

------

------

------

The doctors said he was critical and we might have to say goodbye. All his friends dropped by; even Tara came to apologise. I never found out what they said, but she left the room in tears. Kori, Richard and Vic have talked tohim already; I remember Kori had to leave the room at one point. While I was lingering his parents came in, surrounded of course by the press. Those vultures just loved the fact that the son of Mark Logan, famous actor, was dying. Sick bastards.

I couldn't take it though and ran into the toilets. I stayed there for about an hour when Rita came in. I'd always liked her. She said,

"You shouldn't be in here. Gar's asking for you" I said,

"No he's not, he hates me." Rita looked shocked and grabbed hold of my shoulders, turning me to face her.

"Hates you? Rachel, he loves you. Loves you and has done since he met you; just because you had a fight doesn't mean that those feeling go away..." After she left I looked at myself for a long time and then I made my decision.

------

------

------

But when I entered the hospital room; Gar was crying. I felt a weird sense of deja vu as I hugged him, but ignored it. He said,

"I didn't hear you come in." I said,

"I've always been quiet." He said,

"Why are you here?" I answered,

"To help a friend, besides you asked for me." He laughed into my shoulder. I said,

"I love you, you know." He said,

"I know, I love you too by the way." We laughed and as we teetered off he smiled at me. This time; I smiled back.

------

------

------

I went back a few hours ago...he didn't make it. Our little group is shook up. Vic won't talk whereas Kori can't do anything but sob.

As for me, I realised something, life's a bitch- just make sure you have a lucky penny to see the day through.

* * *

**And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it, I won't be making this into a chaptered story people so sorry if there are those that wanted it. Doubt it though.**

**Little side note: apart from a few minor changes I actually submitted this as a piece of English coursework and got a B for it.**

**So read and review people! I'd love to know what you think.**

**-Perfect-Witch-x-**


End file.
